Ah Want You To Want Me
by Taty Girl
Summary: Logan returns to the Mansion after being away for a few months. Bobby realizes Rogue's true feelings for the Wolverine and he breaks up with her. Now Marie has the task of getting the man she truly loves to notice her.
1. Ah'm Fine Now That You're Back

**Author:** Taty Girl

**Rating:** R for sexuality. (Might move more into "R" rated later. I'm just covering my ass here.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men. They belong to the Gods at _Marvel Comics Inc_. I also don't own the lyrics to "_I Want You To Want Me_" by Letters To Cleo.

**Summary: **Logan returns to the Mansion after being away for a few months. Bobby realizes Rogue's true feelings for the Wolverine and he breaks up with her. Now Marie has the task of getting the man she truly loves to notice her, but it seems Logan only has eyes for Jean.

**_Note:_** This is not a re-telling of the movie. It is loosely based on X2. But I am changing the plot. I've just used some scenes from the movie for my story. The story is also based on the lyrics of the song "I Want You To Want Me" by Letters To Cleo.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

* * *

**Ah want you to want me**

"You're dead!"

"No you're dead!" Rogue replied as she thumb-wrestled with Bobby.

Suddenly she caught his eye and they stopped and just stared at each other. She wanted to kiss him, needed to kiss him. But she was afraid. Afraid of hurting him. "Ah don't wanna hurt you." she said, not wanting to ruin the moment but knew she had to warn him.

"You won't." he said gently as he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes waiting intensely. Their lips were inches apart and she could feel his warm breath against her face.

Suddenly Rogue heard a noise that made her stop and listen.

That noise.

The roar of the engine of the bike could be heard clearly. It was! But it couldn't be! Could it? "_Logan_". She thought to herself. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled at Bobby before jumping up and running out the room. Cursing Logan's bad timing, Bobby just sat there a moment before running after Rogue. "Why _now_, Logan?" Bobby sighed to himself, as he ran out the door.

She had been waiting for him to come back. He promised her he would. Rogue had dreamed about it. Dreamed of seeing him again.

"_Please let it be him_!"

Rogue prayed to herself as she ran down the stairs to the foyer. She stopped running the last few meters and tried to regain some composure. After all, She didn't want him to think she was silly or desperate, running in there like a little school girl. She head footsteps behind her and turned to see Bobby just as he caught up with her. She had almost completely forgotten about him.

Rogue walked in the room and saw him standing there. His face had such a soft glow to it. She wished she could just run up and kiss him, but she had to settle for a hug instead. Mind you, that was the next best thing. She couldn't think of anything better than being in Logan's strong, muscular arms. "Logan!" she exclaimed as she walked up to greet him. He still had that unique masculine smell about him. And Rogue found herself wondering about the type of aftershave Logan uses. But she quickly pushed it out her mind as she and Logan embraced. "Heya kid, you alright?"

"_Ah am now, sugah." _Rogue thought to herself, as they parted and she took a few steps back.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." She smiled.

Logan noticed Bobby standing in the background and stared at him. Bobby stepped forward, moving closer to Rogue. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh", Rogue quickly said, not wanting to think that for the second time she had forgotten about Bobby. Logan this is Bobby. "He's …"

"I'm her boyfriend." Bobby jumped in, moving to shake Logan's hand.

"Boyfriend", Logan said with a puzzled look on his face. How do you two …"

"Uh, we're working on that …" Bobby said. He was just about to say that he and Rogue should be going when Storm was heard coming down the stairs.

"Well look whose back." All 3 turned to see Storm, or Ororo as they all called her, coming down the stairs. Logan smiled. "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to return, Logan."

Well,I thought I'd come and see what you guys have been up to whileI've been away, and to see if anyone actually missed me" he said Sarcastically.

_"I've missed you more than you know."_ Rogue thought.

"And just in time." Ororo added.

"What for?' Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"We need a babysitter."

"Babysitter?"

Before Ororo had time to explain, Jean came down. "Hello Logan." she smiled as she walked to greet him. "Hi Jean." He replied, almost frozen to the spot. Jean hadn't changed a bit over the past few months he'd been gone. She still had that radiance about her that lit up a room when ever she entered it.

Rogue looked at Jean. Why was he so attracted to her? "_Ah have what she has!"_ She thought to herself, "_Ah can give Logan what ever Jean can!" _

"_No ah can't. I can't even touch him with out knocking him out. The way he looks at her … Ah wish he'd look at me like that …. Ah wish …"_ Rogue was brought out of her day dreaming by Logan speaking again.

"So what's this about a babysitter?" He asked.

"Storm and I are headed to Boston for a couple days we need you to stay and watch the children."

"Boston, huh?" Logan replied with raised eyebrows. "Yeah," Jean said, looking down at the floor for a few seconds. "Scott and the Professor are busy with other matters." You don't mind staying do you? Unless you're planning on running off again?"

"Well, I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around..." Logan said with a little smile. Jean turned her head to avoid his gaze and to stop herself from blushing.

Rogue stared at Jean and noticed her blushing slightly_. "Did he come back just for her?" _She wondered.

"Well I better go get the jet ready." Storm said, sensing that maybe Logan and Jean needed some time alone. Bobby also took note of the situation and realizing that this might be a chance to get Rogue away so _they_ could be alone; he took her by the hand and began to lead her back to the lounge.

"Ba … Bah Logan, I'll see you later." She stammered as Bobby tugged at her hand for her to follow him. If it had been up to her they would not have gone anywhere. She loved Jean, like a sister, but she didn't like the idea of her alone with Logan. How she wished she could be a fly on the wall to hear what they were saying. She tried to wait to see if Logan would look up at her but Bobby pulled her around the corner.

She heard him call out, "See ya kid." as Bobby led her away.

* * *

What did you guys think of the 1st chapter? I know it was pretty much what was in the movie but it gets better,I promise. Feedback would really be appreciated,but please be nice! Thanks. 


	2. Just A Little Chit Chat

**Chapter 2**

"… maybe we could go for a walk along the beach?" Bobby said as he and Rogue sat together on the couch, his arm around her.

" _Ah wonder what they're talking about._"

"Or we could ask Scott if we could borrow his car and go to a movie or something…"

"_Ah can't believe he's back._ _Wonder how long he's plannin' on staying for this time_."

Rogue? Rogue, did you hear what I said?"

"_Did he come back for Jean? Does he really care bout her that much?"_

"Marie?"

Rogue came back to reality and looked up at Bobby. She hated it when people called her by her real name. There were only a few people who knew it and she wanted to keep it that way. "Sorry sugah, what were you sayin'?" Bobby frowned at her, "I was just wondering what you wanted to do this afternoon." He said. "Oh, well Ah don't mind, whatever you wana do is fine."

"I wonder if they're still talking'" Rogue said out loud. Instantly mentally cursing herself for doing so.

"Huh?" Bobby said with a puzzled expression.

"Er … nothing," Rogue quickly said, "I was just wondering if Logan and Jean were still talking."

"Why? What does it matter?"

"It doesn't …" She said, looking away.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I bet he'll be gone soon enough." Rogue looked at him sharply, "You don't know that!" She said harshly. "Well it's true, the guy doesn't stick around for very long." Bobby added. Rogue said nothing. She was so hoping that Logan would not leave again.

They sat in silence for a moment before Rogue announced, "Ah'm just gonna go get some soda, want anythin'?

"No, I'm fine."

Rogue jumped up and headed to the kitchen, with a little detour to where Logan and Jean were last speaking, along the way. She headed past the foyer but found there was no one around. "Guess their conversation was short." She muttered, with a slight smile.

Heading into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke.

"Hey Kid." Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin, she spun around and tried to hide the startled look on her face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Logan grinned at her. "Yah … you didn't, sugah. Ah was just getting something ta drink, you want anythin?"

Logan thought for a moment." Don't spose you got anything stronger than soda, do you?"

"Er, nah I don't think so." She giggled. You could check with Scott or Jean though. Ah know John usually keeps a bottle of vodka under …" Rogue stopped as she saw Logan raise an eyebrow, "Go on," he urged, "under …"

Rogue looked away as she began to blush. "Or so Ah've heard." She added with a mischievous smile. "Yeah, sure" Logan laughed. "Thanks kid, I'll remember that for next time."

Logan moved to sit down and Rogue joined him. They sat in silence for a moment, Rogue taking casual sips of her Coke and Logan just seemed to be thinking, about what is anyone's guess. Rogue almost felt guilty to talk to him and break the silence.

"Logan? Did you find anythin?" Logan looked up at her. "Ah mean, when you went to Alkali Lake?" He didn't say anything for a few seconds and Rogue suddenly felt that maybe he didn't want to talk about it. "Ah'm sorry, Ah shouldn't have asked. You don't have to talk about it if you don't wana." Logan smiled at her, touched by the fact that she cared enough to ask about his travels. "

"It's alright kid, I don't mind, really. I didn't find what I was looking for, well not what _I_ wanted to find anyway.' Rogue didn't know why she did it, it just seemed right. She took Logan's hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "You'll find out about your past, don't worry, sugah." Logan smiled at her and gently squeezed her hands to let her know he appreciated her concern and encouragement.

They stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Logan looked towards the door sensing that they were being watched. "Wha …?" Rogue glanced up towards the door to see Bobby standing there, arms folder and not looking to pleased. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything." he said. "Didn't know it took 10 minutes to get a soda." He said looking at Rogue.

"_Talk about bad timing_." She thought to herself.

"Sorry Bobby, Logan and Ah were just catching up, is all."

Logan grunted. "Well I better go see if I can find the professor." He said standing up and heading towards the door. He turned to bobby, "Sorry bub, didn't mean to keep your girl from ya,"

"Later kids."

As he walked out the room, Rogue turned to Bobby, "We were just talking, why you gotta be so rude?" she asked angrily as she pushed him aside and walked out of the kitchen.

"Me?" He called out as he ran after her, grabbing Rogue by the arm and turning her to face him. "Me?" He said again. "You were the one who said you'd be right back!"

"Bobby, what's the big deal? Ah told you, we were just talking." Rogue said, trying to stay calm. "Ah'm sorry Ah was gone longer than Ah said Ah'd be." Rogue smiled sweetly at him, trying to avoid a fight. Bobby was really pissed off about something and she didn't want him taking it out on her and turning something so small into an argument. Not now.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just abit stressed with exams." He said, brushing a stray hair behind her ear and taking her gloved hands into his. "That's understandable, sugah." She said soothingly, "we got finals in a week, everyone's stressed right now." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and they walked back upstairs.

"_Maybe it was just my imagination_, Bobby thought_. I mean she couldn't possible have feelings for him. Besides the huge age gap, he's, well he's Logan for crying out loud!"_ Bobby smiled to himself as he pushed all the thoughts off Rogue having a crush on Logan out of his mind.

* * *

Logan walked to Professor Xaviers office and was just about to knock on the door when he heard "It's open Logan, come in." 

"I hate it when he does that." Logan mumbled.

"Sorry, I'll try to refrain from doing it next time," Charles grinned.

"You don't miss much do ya?" Logan laughed.

"Well, I do try to stay ahead. But I'm sure that's not why you are here to see me." He said, motioning for Logan to close the door and to take a seat.

"You didn't find what you were looking for." Charles said suddenly turning serious.

"Are we gonna have a verbal conversation or are we doing this telepathically" 'Coz frankly, if were doing the latter, tell me now so I don't have to concentrate so hard." Logan quipped, lighting a cigar.

Charles smiled. I do apologies; please tell me what you found."

"Well, like ya said, I didn't find what I was looking for, the base was deserted, looked like it had been for years. There was nothing there."

"I see." Charles said.

"There was something else though," Logan continued, "I was being followed."

"Are you sure?"

Logan tapped his nose "The nose knows."

"Did he follow you here?" Charles asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Ya think I'd have come back if I thought there was a chance in Hell that he was still following me?" Logan growled. "I managed to lose him but he hasn't given up though. He's still out there.

"No, I'm sorry Logan, I just had to be sure. Do you know who it was that was following you?"

Logan cracked his knuckles. "An old 'friend.' His name's Sabertooth.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming.Hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone has abit of extra time and doesn't mind, would someone be willing to be my proof reader? If so please e-mailme (My e-mail addy is in my profile page) I'd be really grateful. 

Thanks.


End file.
